15 ans d’écart 1ère partie
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 54] ... L’amour n’a pas d’âge. Mais quand est t’il de l’écart d’âge... Ce n’est pas claire ! Oui, je sais... AH l’amour... YAOI


Titre : **15 ans d'écart**** (1****ère**** partie)**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série des petits OS du mardi… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 54) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_15 ans c'est quant même pas mal, __  
__mais dit-on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout, alors pourquoi pas !!!__  
__J'ai hate de lire la suite, pour voir comment cela va se terminer pour Duo...__  
__et qui sait pour Heero ?_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 13 et 14 mail 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 15 mai 2007 à 20h47._

Désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour l'écriture de ce texte et encore moins l'inspiration.  
Ce qui fait qu'il sera en 2 parties.

Sujet que j'ai déjà plus ou moins traité dans " Etudes à Tokyo " Le titre en dit long, je suis sûre que vous avez compris.  
Je vous laisse découvrire celui-ci  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◇

**_Tous les OS du mardi sont courts, vous voici prévenu…_**_**  
**_**_Même minis parfois ! Ben là oui, il est mimi._**_**  
**_

◇ … ◇

◇ **OS du ****MARDI **◇

◇ … ◇

◈ Merci à _**Siashini **_pour cette correction.◈

◇

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 53 de mardi dernier et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **lisou52** - **SNT59** - **cristalsky** - **zashikiwarashi** - **nagoyaka** - **jojo** - **Iroko** - **lysanea** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **kela** - **L'ange gardien** - **blue tea** - **Yami Sheina** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **littledidi11** - **Dame Emma** - **mimi** - **marnie02** - **Hissha** - **Dyneen** et **haevenly**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◇

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**15 ans d'écart (1****ère**** partie )**

**

* * *

**

Je m'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwell. J'ai eu 18 ans il y a 1 mois et je viens d'avouer à mes parents que j'étais gay de chez gay.  
Maman.  
Elle n'a pas tout compris du premier coup. Elle m'a sourit et dit qu'elle savait que j'étais heureux, que j'avais aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne le sourire aux lèvres.  
J'ai soupiré de lassitude à cet instant.  
Papa lui par contre à compris tout de suite. Rien que son regard, type : Ok, je le savais déjà, mais je crains le pire. Que va-t-il nous annoncer juste après. Et soupire aussi de papa avec l'air blasé de la sublime phrase de sa femme, qui une fois de plus a plus d'une gare de retard.  
Une fois que mon père lui ait fait prendre le TGV pour qu'elle nous ait rattrapés, elle fut étonnée de ne pas s'en être aperçu. Mon père leva les yeux au ciel et je souris. Je ne porte pas de rose, mais il est clair que ma façon de m'habiller n'est pas hétéro et cela depuis mes 15 ans.  
La suite est un peu moins bien passée pour mes parents, j'ai cru que ma natte allait y passer l'espace d'une seconde.  
Je leur ai avoué être amoureux.  
Jusque-là me diriez-vous. Rien de bien spécial.  
Amoureux d'un homme plus âgé.  
Là déjà ça passe moins bien.  
De 15 ans de plus de moi.  
Ma mère a ouvert de grands yeux, mon père les a fermés.  
Et qu'il s'agissait d'un ami de la famille.  
Mon père est devenu rouge de colère et maman pale comme un mort.  
Mais mon père me connaît trop bien ça m'agace.

Papa s'est repris très vite. Maman elle est toujours larguée, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude avec elle.

-

« Il ne sait pas ? »

« Non papa. »

Duo baisse la tête, son cœur se serre comme à chaque fois qu'il pense à lui.

« Je n'en vois qu'un qui pourrait être l'heureux élu Duo. »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Je savais que tu saurais de suite de qui il était question. »

« Hein ? Qui ? Moi je ne vois pas du tout de qui il peut s'agir. On a des amis homos nous ? »

Le père de Duo re-soupire.

« Oui Hélène… »

Hélène fronce les sourcils et cherche de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.  
David le père de Duo l'a laissée chercher.  
Sa femme était un peu tête et l'air. Mais il l'aimait depuis 20 ans et ce petit détail n'avait aucune importance.  
Sauf peut-être le jour où elle avait oublié Duo âgé seulement de 2 ans dans une cabine d'essayage. Duo avait était trouvé pleurant silencieusement quelques minutes après par une autre cliente. Ce jour-là le pire avait était évité, mais David avait tout de même passé un savon à sa femme.  
Duo ne participa plus au shopping de maman Hélène à dater de ce jour.

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas en couple, mais il a une relation, du moins aux dernières nouvelles. Et puis, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un homme plus jeune que lui de moins de 5 ans, tout au plus. Duo es-tu sûr de tes sentiments à son égard ? »

« Oui papa, je sais tout cela, mais je l'aime depuis pas mal de temps. Mais depuis 16 mois, c'est devenu une obsession. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je ne viendrais pas avec vous au mariage de Wufei. »

« QUOI ! Tu aimes Wufei ? Il est gay ? Il va pourtant se marier avec Hilde. »

« Hélène atterrit. Wufei n'est pas gay, par contre son demi-frère oui. »

Hélène sourit.

« Ah, oui ça je le savais. Ce n'est pas un scoop. Attends-là. C'est d'Heero dont tu es amoureux ? »

Duo regarde timidement sa mère.

« Oui maman. »

Hélène a un sourire immense.

« Au moins il est beau. Mais il ne sortait pas avec un certain Trowa ? »

Duo au nom de l'amant de son amour secret soupira et cela lui fit encore plus mal au niveau du cœur.

« Ma chérie, je ne pense pas que ton fils ait besoin que tu lui confirmes ce qu'il sait déjà… Bien que ça, c'était il y a 8 mois… Duo… Le mariage est dans une semaine, tu aurais pu nous avertir plus tôt tout de même... »

Hélène se leva d'un coup. David la regarda un peu surprit.

« Je vais faire un gâteau au chocolat, je vous laisse entre hommes. »

Duo et David la regardèrent quitter le salon, puis se regardèrent mutuellement.

« Elle est déroutante parfois, tu as du mérite papa. »

« **Duo**. »

Duo tire une petite langue taquine à son père et David sourit.

« Il est vrai qu'elle me surprendra toujours et c'est aussi pour cela que je l'aime. Revenons à toi. »

« Ah. Zut. »

« Oui zut. Tu es tout de même un des garçons d'honneur, Tu ne peux pas lâcher ta cousine Duo. »

« Mais papa comprends-moi. Cela fait mal de voir la personne que l'on aime avec un autre. Je suis sûr qu'Hilde ne m'en voudra pas. »

« Hilde peut-être pas, mais la sœur de ta mère c'est moins sûr. Lucrezia, ce n'est pas ta mère. Elle est terre à terre et très à cheval sûr les principes. »

Gros soupire de la part de Duo.

« C'est pas juste. »

« Tu ne vas pas me la rejouer à la Calimero. »

« Si. »

David rejoint son fils et le prend par les épaules.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais tu vas devoir aller à ce mariage. »

« Non steuplaît. Trouve-moi une solution. Tu es commissaire, tu peux me trouver un alibis. »

David éclate de rire.

« Je suis navré, mais cela ne va pas être possible et ne fais pas une bêtise pour éviter cette rencontre ou alors je te donnerais et ce même à plus de 18 ans une fessée déculottée. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et regard son père apeuré.

« Tu ne ferais pas cela ? Tu ne m'as plus donné de fessées depuis plus de 11 ans. »

David sourit en coin.

« OH que si, je le ferais. »

Duo boude en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas juste, je veux un avocat. »

« Cela tombe bien, Heero l'est. »

Duo se retrouve avec la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson rouge s'étant jeté tout seul dans l'épuisette.  
La semaine passa trop vite au goût de Duo. Il avait essayé de demander à un de ses prof de lui donner un devoir supplémentaire en urgence pour le lundi à venir, mais aucun n'avait répondu à son appel au secours.  
C'est un Duo dépité qui prit l'avion pour La Nouvelle-Orléans.  
Wufei et Hilde sa future épouse vivaient là-bas depuis 2 ans pour les besoins du travail à Wufei. Hilde n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver du travail en tant qu'infirmière, dès son arrivée. Parlant français tout comme Duo, grâce à leur mère respective. Hilde y était comme un poisson dans l'eau.  
Même si l'anglais régnait en maître, elle adorait laisser son futur époux frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'ils sortaient dans Le Vieux carré ou quartier français de La Nouvelle-Orléans (1).

Et le jour et l'heure fatidique de la cérémonie eurent lieu. Wufei pour faire plaisir à sa future épouse avait accepté de passer par l'église.  
Heero était là…  
Face à lui au côté de Wufei comme bon témoin qui se respecte.  
Duo voulait fuir fuir très loin, comme Cendrillon avec son carrosse citrouille.  
Pas de chance pour Duo. Aucune citrouille en vu pour prendre sa natte à son cou.

Durant toute la cérémonie Duo fixa ses chaussures. Et en se concentrant très bien il arrivait même à voir son reflet dans celles-ci.

Wufei et Hilde sont désormais unis pour le meilleur et le pire.

Duo avait souri à l'énonciation "pire" car avec sa cousine, son aînés de 7 ans c'était souvent le cas.

Duo resta le plus à distance d'Heero. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas vu la mèche ni l'œil vert de son amant rencontré lors d'un repas de famille 16 mois plus tôt où Duo avait maudit cet homme jusqu'à son 1 mètre 85 que devait faire cet homme tellement il était grand aux yeux de Duo. Lui qui avait tout juste atteint les 1 mètre 78 enfin depuis 2 mois.

Après les félicitations d'usage, tous les invités s'étaient dispersés autour des tables et divers buffets pour se restaurer. Duo tout en grignotant tomba sur Heero en regardant vers les jeunes mariés et tomba aussi sur Trowa. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il était là lui-aussi. Le fameux Trowa croisa son regard aussi, puis se pencha au creux de l'oreille d'Heero et lui murmura quelque chose. Mais Duo ne put voir plus de la scène car il s'était éclipsé au plus vite vers le Mississippi où un magnifique bateau était amarré. Celui-ci avait été mis à leur disposition pour la journée, mais surtout pour la soirée lorsque les musiciens allaient s'y installer pour faire danser tout le monde sous les illuminations du bateau.

Il monta au premier et après avoir posé ses coudes sur la rembarrer, posa son menton au creux de ses mains, puis fixa un point inconnu en laissant libre court à ses larmes silencieuses.

Duo finit par fermer les yeux et déplaça ses mains pour les mettre devant ses paupières closes. Et puis quelque chose troubla sa solitude. Une main qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Papa ? »

« Non. »

Duo ne put retenir un frisson terrible qui fit sourire Heero.

« He Heero ? »

« Hn. »

Duo retira ses mains de ses yeux mais n'osa pas regarder Heero.

« Que fais-tu là ? Ton compagnon va se demander pourquoi tu l'as laissé seul. »

« Je ne pense pas, car je ne l'ai pas laissé seul. Si tu parles de Trowa. Je voulais te dire bonjours, tu sembles m'éviter. »

Une lèvre mordue, des joues qui rougissent de s'être fait griller.

« Mais non… Je ne voulais pas venir donc j'évite tous les invités. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux lorsque Heero lui donne un baiser sur les cheveux.

« Si tu le dis. Tu as changé. Plus grand tout comme la natte. »

« Un peu, j'ai 18 ans maintenant. »

Heero ne voit toujours pas le visage de Duo et sourit à l'énoncé de son âge. Duo lui est tout sourire d'avoir été embrassé par Heero. Même si ce n'est que sur les cheveux.

« Hn, tu es un grand garçon. »

Duo là fronce les sourcils, il est vexé et fait volte face pour se retrouver les yeux rougis dans ceux bleu cobalt d'Heero.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as connu lorsque j'avais environs 10 ans, que tu peux te permettre ce type de remarques. »

« Baka… Tu as pleuré avant que je n'arrive… Et pour ton information chaton, je n'avais nullement l'attention de me moquer de toi. »

Duo avait baisé les yeux dès qu'Heero lui avait rappelé le fait qu'il avait pleuré.

« Je ne suis plus un chaton. Va rejoindre ton amant si c'est pour me traiter comme un petit garçon. »

« Mon amant ? Qui ? »

Duo soupire d'agacement par le nez.

« Trowa. Qui d'autre. »

« Ah oui. Nous ne le sommes plus depuis pas mal de mois. Il a trouvé l'amour avec un de mes clients et en plus c'est un parent à toi. »

Duo avait relevé son visage très vite et fixait Heero sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

« Hein ? Qui ? »

« Tu joues les perroquets ? »

« **Oh Heero, reste sérieux QUI.** »

« Le chaton sort ses griffes. »

« **HEERO.** »

« Quatre. »

« NON ! Mon cousin Quatre le seul fils de tante Katerine ? La lignée Winner est finie. J'ignorais qu'il était homo. »

« Comme lui pour toi. »

« Oh non… Ne me dis pas que mon père vous a dit ? »

« Disons qu'il m'a comment dire… Retenu il y a 3 jours dans son bureau après que j'ai rendu visite à un détenu plutôt aisé. »

Duo est rouge de honte. Son père avait osé lui faire ce coup-là. Il voulut fuir le bateau mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne d'Heero qui le retient par le bras.

« Lâche-moi Heero. »

« Non, je crois que nous devons avoir une discussion toi et moi. »

« Non non je ne veux pas discuter, je ne veux pas savoir lâche-moi. »

Heero l'attira à lui d'un coup et lui prit l'autre bras de sa main encore libre.

« Duo calme-toi. »

« Non je veux quitter ce bateau, tu me fais mal, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Non Duo, je ne te laisserais pas me fuir. »

« Heero steuplaît. »

« Non chaton. »

« Pas un chaton, tu me fais mal Heero. »

« Gomen… Là ça va mieux ? »

« Hum… »

« Hop hop hop où crois-tu aller. »

Duo chouina en se débattant légèrement de nouveau.

« S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas avoir mal. »

Heero l'embrasse à nouveau sur les cheveux.

« Je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal. »

Duo soupira et se laissa aller contre le torse d'Heero où il se trouvait depuis que celui-ci l'avait rattrapé après sa tentative de fuite.

« De quoi papa et toi avez parlé ? »

« C'est plus ton père qui m'a posé des questions sur ma vie privée. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« J'avoue qu'au début, je ne voyais pas en quoi ma vie était si fascinante, jusqu'au passage où il m'a dit que son unique fils était amoureux de moi. »

« _Je veux mourir._ »

Duo avait enfoui son nez dans la chemise blanche et impeccable d'Heero. Heero avait souri à l'annonce de " Je veux mourir ".

« Ce serait dommage car tu ne saurais pas la suite de notre entrevue et l'incidence de celle-ci sur l'avenir. »

« _Veux pas savoir. Je veux rester sur mes rêves._ »

« Certains rêves deviennent réalité Duo. »

**Á suivre,  
fin du  
LIV**

J'ai trouvé que Lucrezia et Hilde avait une certaine ressemblance, donc voila pourquoi elles sont mère et fille. Quelqu'un l'avait peut-être déjà fait. Ça je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas non plus toutes les fictions. Bref. C'était juste pour dire pourquoi j'avais mis les 2 miss dans cette situation.

Hormis cela je sens que cette fin de la première partie ne va pas faire l'unanimité.  
Oui je sais c'est dur d'arrêter ainsi, mais j'était claquée ce lundi soir à plus de 22h15.  
Se sont des choses qui arrivent. Et surtout qu'en plus c'est ma bêta qui doit reprendre la relève.  
Bon…  
Je vais faire de gros, mais alors gros efforts pour la partie 2. Enfin je vais essayer.  
Ne pas tuer l'auteur, sinon pas de suite. Duo et Heero resteront sur leur bateau jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

BISOUS, à mardi prochain, au pire à dans 15 jours.

**Catirella  
**◇

* * *

(**1**) - Le quartier français est le cœur historique de la ville. Conçu en 1722 par l'architecte Adrien de Pauger, ce quartier très géométrique, formé de 180 carrés d'habitations reste aujourd'hui la principale attraction de la ville. Il est aussi appelé "le vieux carré". Il suffit de regarder le plan de la ville pour comprendre pourquoi, il est appelé ainsi.  
Les maisons étaient construites à l'origine en bois ou en torchis avec des toits de chaume. Le vieux carré fut presque totalement détruit à deux reprises par deux terribles incendies en 1788 et 1794 (époque espagnole). Deux bâtiments ont échappé aux flammes par miracle: un couvent situé Chartres street et le Laffitte Blacksmith Shop, Bourbon street.  
C'est alors que naquit une nouvelle ville, le quartier "français" que l'on connaît aujourd'hui, où les maisons en bois et en chaume sont remplacées par des maisons "en dur" avec les célèbres balcons aux grilles en fer forgé. Bref, la plupart des bâtiments de l'actuel quartier français ont été construits par les espagnols.  
En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas s'il parle un minimum français dans les boutiques et lieux de restauration du quartier français... Mais on va faire comme si... Méchi, Catirella

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, à bientôt. Cat**_


End file.
